Panic Attack
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Zelena's baby is due any day now but Regina isn't taking it lightly. For months now she's put on a good face and hidden her true feelings. But what happens when the build up of all that emotion leads to a dangerous panic attack? Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Robin continued to moan as he pumped in and out of her. Regina on the other hand, just laid there silently. She had other things on her mind. It didn't bother her though. She had had much practice with King Leopold. Robin noticed her lack of enthusiasm and stopped immediately.

"Regina?" She was immediately snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Robin's voice. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She simply shook her head. Robin was relieved that he hadn't hurt her. "Then what's wrong?" Regina didn't answer and as much as he didn't want to, Robin knew he had to stop. He sighed and rolled off of her.

"You didn't have to..."

"I'm not having sex with you when you're clearly in another world Regina." He said annoyed. Did she really think that would be enjoyable for him? "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Regina turned away from Robin until her back was facing him. She really didn't want to talk about it. "Regina?" She didn't answer him. Robin just shook his head angrily and got up and headed to the bathroom. Regina winced as he slammed the bathroom door. She didn't mean to make him angry but she really didn't want to talk about it. Regina decided to get up as well and slipped on some clothes. She was brushing her hair when Robin came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say. "I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry too." She said lowly as she continued to look into the mirror. "I was just distracted."

"Regina I'm not upset because of that." Robin sat on the bed. "I'm upset because you won't tell me why." Regina put down her brush and moved to sit next to him.

"I'm just upset Robin." She finally admitted.

"Because Zelena's almost due." He said knowingly.

"Well yes but... that's not just it."

"Then what is it because I really don't understand" Regina just looked away from him. "Regina please talk to me. I don't like playing these guessing games."

"She won." Regina's tone was the saddest Robin had ever heard it.

"Who? Zelena? Regina what are you talking about?" He asked confused. "I'm yours and you have my heart. You and only you. You don't have to worry about me ever touching that woman again."

"But you will Robin. Maybe not in that way but you will, because for the rest of your life you are going to be tied to her because of that baby." Regina took a breath to calm herself. "She was right."

"Right about what? Did she say something to you? Because I will..."

"What she said to me was nothing but the truth Robin." Regina said as a tear streamed down her face.

"I'm never going to be able to give you what she has. I'm never going to be able to give you what you need."

"Regina what are you talking about?"

"I can't have children Robin! That's what I'm talking about!" Regina couldn't contain herself anymore. "I can't even do the one job a woman is suppose to do and I have no one to blame but myself."

"Love, we talked about this." He said pulling her into his chest. "What I need is you. Yes, it would it be nice to have children with you but that's just not an option for us and it's okay. But don't you ever think less of yourself because of that. I don't _need_ more children but I do need you or else I am nothing. Understand?"

"I don't think I can do this." Regina said in almost a whisper but he heard her. "Everyday she's going to mock me with that baby. Everyday she going to throw it in my face. The fact that she is the mother of my fiancé's child." Regina said, getting up and heading for the door.

"It's going to be okay Regina." She turned to look back at him.

"What's going to be okay Robin?" Regina asked then let out a dry laugh. "That I'm going to be the step-mother of my niece?"

"Regina please..."

"I just need some space." She said as she finally left the room. Robin put his face in his hands. This was all his fault. If he had only followed his heart in the first place then they wouldn't be in this mess.

Regina felt dizzy as she headed down the stairs. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had been so stressed out lately. She had tried to keep it together for Robin's sake but she couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes she could ignore the fact that her sister was carrying her soulmate's child but that baby was gong to be born any day now. How could she do this? She couldn't do this. Her head was racing and her breathing became uneven. Soon she felt herself hyperventilating.

"Calm... down... Regina." She said to herself through her ragged breathing. "Oh god." Her chest grew tighter and tighter until she couldn't breath. She clutched her chest and gripped the stairwell until she couldn't anymore when she blacked out and came tumbling down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is weakness Regina._

 _You could be so much more._

 _You'll never be happy. You don't know how._

 _I haven't done anything except love and honor him. In sickness and in health. To have and to hold._

 _I'm not here to support you. I'm here to replace you. Out with the old and in with the new._

 _You're just mad because I have with Robin Hood what you've always wanted. A child._

Regina followed the voices until she came into the presence of the more than familiar faces. There stood Cora and Zelena. Regina looked between her mother and her sister, the two women that had made her life a living hell over the years. The two had never even met each other and yet, they were just alike.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Regina shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Can't you just let me be happy!"

"Oh Regina. You don't deserve happiness." Cora said. "We're villains dear and we all know that villains never get happy endings."

"That's not true." Regina challenged. "Robin is my soulmate. He's my happy ending."

"Foolish girl." Cora laughed. "What makes you think you deserve a happy ending? You've killed countless numbers of people, tortured the lives of many, and you think that you deserve a happy ending? Evil isn't made Regina. It's born and that's just who you are."

"No. I've changed." Regina countered.

"You haven't changed. All you've done is delude yourself into thinking that you could be something that you're not, but we both know that your heart will always be dark."

"You did this to me. You ruined me. You ruined my life!"

"And after all of that, everything I did to make you the queen, you still turned out to be such a disappointment. After everything we've worked for you're throwing it all away for some low life of a man."

"He's not a low life. He's an amazing man and he's good to me."

"Oh, I agree sis." Zelena chimed in. "He was very good to me too. Especially in bed." Zelena smirked.

"Stop it! Just get out of my life!" Regina dropped to her knees. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, but on the contrary sis. Now that I have this baby, I'll be in your life forever and there's nothing you can do about it." Zelena laughed. "Every Christmas, every birthday, every holiday, every event, I'll be there. Sooner or later I'll get what I want and he'll leave you for me."

"But you don't even love him." Regina argued.

"No, I dont want him." Zelena corrected. "I want your misery." She sneered.

"You're a horrible person!" Regina cried.

"Not horrible darling. Wicked."

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she woke up in a cold sweat. As the sleepiness began to fade from her, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright white light shining above her. She groaned and her hand immediately found her head which was pounding. She felt like she had just been hit by a truck. She looked around the small room until reality finally hit her. She was in the hospital. She was surprised by the three faces that were looking at her. Snow, Charming, and Emma were in her hospital room.

"What's going on?" Regina finally asked, uncomfortable in the previous silence.

"You're in the hospital Regina." Emma spoke up. "You had an accident." Regina nodded as she vaguely remembered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Charming asked. Regina rolled her eyes at his question.

"I fell down a flight of stairs Charming. How do you think I feel?" He didn't say anything after that to avoid upsetting her more. He decided he'd let that slide given the condition she was in.

"How long have I been here?" Regina asked.

"Well, doctor Whale said that you've been here since late last night. We've been here almost all day." Snow said. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Where's Henry? Is he in school?" Regina asked as another pain shot through her head.

"He's outside in the waiting room. I didn't want him seeing you like this. I'll go get him since you're awake now." Emma said as she stood and headed out the door to get Henry.

"Mom!" Henry said as he rushed over to hug his mother. Regina cried out in pain as Henry's arms wrapped around her middle.

"Careful Henry!" Snow said as she rushed over and removed her grandson's arms. "She has several bruised ribs sweetheart. You have to be gentle." Regina's heart fell as she watched Henry's distressed face. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her.

"It's okay dear." She tried to sooth her son. She patted the empty space on the bed beside her and he carefully sat down next to her. She held out her hand and he gladly took it. Just then Regina realized one person was missing.

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked but was met with only silence. "Well is no one going to answer me?" Regina said, clearly annoyed. She already felt horrible. She didn't need to be ignored too.

"You have to understand, he was here by your side for hours Regina." Snow finally spoke up, trying to prepare Regina for the news.

"Okay so he was tired? What? Did he go home?" Snow took a breath before she continued.

"No Regina. He's still here in the hospital." Regina's face scrunched up in confusion.

"So where is he?" Regina asked but was once again met with no answer. "What are you not telling me Snow?" Regina's voice rose. Snow looked up hesitantly at Charming not knowing what to say. Emma sensed that her mother wasn't going to tell Regina so she decided to step in. Regina deserved to know what was going on.

"Zelena's in labor Regina." Emma finally stated. "Robin is with her."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was in pure shock. Zelena was in labor? She laid there trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

"I know this must be hard." Emma said, trying to console her friend.

"It doesn't matter." Regina said bitterly, looking way.

"Regina..."

"I said I'm fine!" Regina shouted. She was angry and frustrated. The last thing she wanted was to be consoled by the Savior.

"We'll give you a minute." Charming said, as he motioned all of them outside. Henry began to get up but Regina stopped him, urging him to stay.

"Well that was intense." Emma said to her parents after Charming closed the door behind them.

"Well what did you expect Emma?" Snow began. "You just told her that Robin chose Zelena over her."

"Well you weren't going to tell her!" Emma said, sightly annoyed.

"I was seriously thinking about it." Snow argued. "She's already in enough physical pain. I didn't think she needed to be feeling emotional pain as well."

"Well she deserved to know." Emma said, crossing her arms. Her parents were some of the greatest heroes but when it came to the tough things, they could also be the biggest cowards.

Just then their attention was pulled to the direction of a blood curdling scream that traveled through the hall. Emma and Snow cringed at the sound.

"Must be the labor pains." Snow said, remembering both times she had given birth.

"No kidding." Emma agreed. "I remember giving birth to Henry. I was in labor for fourteen hours."

"Well I could never forget giving birth to you." Snow smiled.

"Henry was more than worth it though." Emma said.

"So were you." Snow said, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "I had been in so much pain but when you finally arrived, I couldn't even feel anything but the love I had for you."

Their family moment was interrupted by the group of nurses running towards Zelena's room in panic. Even with all the chaos, Emma was able to stop a nurse in hopes to get some information on what was going on.

"What's with all the panic?" Emma asked.

"Are you family to the patient?" The nurse asked. Emma looked at her parents before answering.

"You could say that." The nurse nodded in response.

"There seems to be a problem with the baby's delivery." She quickly answered then rushed away.

"Oh no. That's terrible." Snow said, covering her mouth in shock. Emma just shrugged her shoulders at the information. Snow lifted her brow in question as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm just saying, maybe she deserves it." Emma said with no hesitation.

"Emma!" Snow reprimanded.

"What? You really expect me to have sympathy for the woman who ruined Regina's life?" Emma argued.

"Be mad at Zelena all you want, but that baby didn't do anything." Snow scolded.

"Whatever." Emma huffed. "I'm going back in to check on Regina." As Emma opened the door to Regina's room, she saw Henry and her talking.

"What's going on out there?" Regina asked Emma. She could hear all the commotion from inside her room. It was a small hospital after all.

"I don't know if it's my place to say." Emma said as she took a seat in the chair.

"Emma, I am really not in the mood." Regina said, not looking the least bit pleased. Emma sighed before answering.

"There's a complication with Zelena's pregnancy." Emma said. "That's all one of the nurses told me." Regina simply nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't know how to feel about this news.

* * *

In the delivery room Zelena was in terrible pain. Every time a contraction hit her, it felt like it was ripping her body apart. She looked a mess. She was covered in sweat and her face was red. She was crying from the pain she was experiencing. She knew childbirth was going to be painful but she had never imagined anything like this.

Robin stood there in the corner of the room. To be honest he was feeling rather awkward but he wanted to be there for his child. He figured he had lots of time anyways. Regina had been unconscious for countless hours and he didn't think she'd be waking up anytime soon. So when Dr. Whale had informed him that Zelena had been brought to the hospital, he thought it would be the honorable thing to do to be there for his child's birth. Robin watched as the nurses fumbled around the room in panic. He didn't exactly understand what was going on but he could sense that it wasn't good. Though he wasn't sure, as this was his first birthing experience in this world with all of this advanced technology.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lee." The doctor said as she entered the room. Both Robin and Zelena's eyes were on her in a second.

"Are you delivering my baby?" Zelena asked out of breath.

"Well I came to talk to you about that." Dr. Lee said, making her way around the room. "You appear to be having some serious complications." The doctor said seriously.

"What... what do you mean?" Zelena asked, beginning to panic.

"The umbilical cord appears to be wrapped tightly around your baby's neck." Dr. Lee explained.

"But... you can fix that right?" Zelena asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Unfortunatly, that is very unclear right now. Usually umbilical cord issues aren't detrimental to the delivery. Unfortunately, the cord is wrapped so tightly that it is causing compressions which is leading to a decrease in blood flow to the fetus. In turn, this is lowering the heart rate."

"So what do we do?" Zelena asked, looking across the room to Robin who's face was slightly paled.

"We'll have to monitor you closely. C-section is our best option but even that is risky. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go run some tests." The doctor said, excusing herself from the room. Robin had no words to say so he didn't say anything. He just stood there listening to Zelena's devastated cries.

* * *

"Henry, why don't you go get something to eat with grandma and grandpa." Emma told Henry.

"I'm not hungry." Henry said, not wanting to leave. He wanted to stay and make sure his mother was alright.

"Henry just for a little while. You look like you could use some air and I need to talk to Regina." Henry nodded and reluctantly left the room. As Henry exited, Dr. Whale entered.

"I have some news." Dr. Whale said as he crossed the room while glancing at the clipboard in his hand.

"I already know about Zelena." Regina said curtly, not in the mood to discuss her sister anymore.

"I'm afraid it's not about Zelena." Dr. Whale began. "It's about you."

"Me?" Regina said, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes. The blood test we took yesterday showed that you have high levels of HCG in your blood."

"So what does that mean? Am I sick?" Regina asked, alarmed.

"No Regina." Dr. Whale shook his head. "It means you're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but since you all have been giving me so much positive feedback and reviews I have decided to make it a short story. Also, a special shout out to Guest for leaving me that big whopping review! You know who you are.**

* * *

"There has to be another way." Zelena argued. She was both livid and devastated at the same time. She didn't go through all this trouble just to loose the baby. Nine months of pregnancy, aching, and nausea had been torture but it had all been worth it because it was going to make Regina miserable for the rest of her life. Now her plan was falling apart.

"My hands are tied here." Dr. Lee said. "We can cut the cord and deliver the baby, but her time alive is going to be inevitably short. No more than a few minutes."

"But these things happen all the time and babies go on to live long and healthy lives." Zelena cried with tears in her eyes.

"Not babies with underdeveloped hearts." Dr. Lee explained. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"I beg to differ." The room suddenly went silent as the old man entered the room.

"Get out!" Zelena spat before groaning in pain as another contraction ripped through her.

"Mr. Gold I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Dr. Lee said, moving to escort him out. "We can't have her anymore upset than she already is."

"I agree. I can only imagine how upsetting my proposal to save that baby would be." Rumple said, starting for the door.

"Wait." Zelena said reluctantly. "You can save my baby?" Zelena asked, clutching her stomach.

"What I can do is give you the information you desire." The old man smirked.

"We're not making deals with you." Robin said angrily. "Now get out!" Regina had told Robin of all the horrible things he'd done to her. He could hardly imagine anything good coming out of a deal with Rumplestiltskin.

"No." Zelena countered. "Tell me what you want. What's your price?"

"Everything I desire I shall soon get." Rumple said, his face turning serious.

"Which is what?" Robin asked.

"My vengeance." Rumple said, looking Zelena dead in the eyes. "I will avenge my son."

* * *

"What?" Regina asked, dumbfounded by the news.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Whale repeated.

"I promise you I'm not." Regina said.

"Regina your blood test clearly shows that..."

"It's imposible." She interjected.

"Well have you been using contraception?" Dr. Whale asked.

"No." Regina said plainly.

"Then nothing is impossible." Dr. Whale countered.

"But you don't understand. I can't have children." Regina said seriously.

"Well it appears that you are going to be having one." Dr. Whale said, double checking the clipboard. "I'll go get the sonographer to come and give you your first ultra sound." Dr. Whale said before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to get Robin?" Emma asked but was met with no answer. "Regina?" Emma asked again.

"No." She said lowly. Emma furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Regina I'm sure he's going to be so excited." Emma said, trying to lift her mood.

"For what Emma?" Regina asked sharply. "You really think he's going to be excited about having a baby with me when he's in the other room right now helping deliver one?!"

"Regina he has a right to know." Emma said, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Listen. Keeping Henry from Neal was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Emma admitted. "Now he's gone and he barely got to know Henry for a year. I don't want you to make that same mistake."

"It's my decision and it's my baby and to be frank, it's none of your concern." Emma just looked at Regina in disbelief. She could be so stubborn.

"You're absolutely right." Emma said, getting up. "It's none of my business." She gave up and turned to leave the room.

"Wait." Emma stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to face Regina. "Will you stay?" Emma was shocked by the request. Never in a million years would she have thought that Regina would ask for her presence during something as personal as this. Regina misread her silence and immediately put her walls back up. "But of course you don't want to. Go ahead and leave."

"No no no." Emma corrected. "Of course I'll stay." She said, pulling up a chair next to Regina's bed. "I'd never want you to be alone like I was." Just then the doctor entered the room. Regina was nervous. Never in her life had she considered actually having a baby. She had been pregnant multiple times before she drank that potion all those years ago. After that she had accepted the fact that she would never be able to have kids with Robin. Now here she was, apparently pregnant. She still didn't even know how this was possible.

After the doctor looked over the charts, she lifted Regina's top. Regina winced at the feeling of the gel making contact with her stomach. It was cold. As the doctor moved the probe over her still flat stomach, Regina began to direct her attention to the monitor.

"Well it appears that you are not too far along. You're almost six weeks." The doctor said smiling.

"Six weeks and you didn't notice you missed your period?" Emma asked.

"I thought I was just late." Regina shrugged.

"See that little dot over there." Dr. Warren pointed to the screen. "Thats your baby. It's way too early to tell the sex of course but well get to that soon enough." She smiled. "The good news is that it looks like the baby was unharmed from your accident. We'll still need you to come in for some follow-ups though." Regina was in such awe looking at the screen that she couldn't even answer her. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Emma nudge her.

"What?" Regina asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Would you like this printed?" Regina just nodded. Looking at the tiny little dot on the screen. She really was having a baby.

* * *

"You see your baby's heart is too weak to withstand living on its own in this world. That is why it will need a transplant." Rumple explained.

"A transplant?" Dr. Lee asked. "You've got to be kidding me. You can't possibly expect a new born to survive a heart transplant. Even if it was possible where would you expect to get a heart that size?"

"Not a medical transplant dearie." Rumple rolled his eyes. "A magical one."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Zelena said, double checking her memory.

"Ah, but our very own Snow White has done it, and successfully at that."

"But Charming was her true love." Robin argued. "That's why it worked."

"The same rules apply here. Only instead of true love, you need a blood relative with magic."

"And it will work?" Zelena asked, contemplating her options.

"Splitting the heart is complicated magic but as we have all seen, it does work."

"Then it's decided." Zelena announced. "I'll do it." Zelena was thrown off by the condescending laughter that filled the room.

"Well don't be silly." Rumple laughed. "You can't do it. Your heart is dark. Implementing that much darkness into the infant will only kill it faster."

"Then what did you come here for!" Zelena screamed, aggravation and hurt overtaking her.

"To see the that exact look on your face." Rumple smiled darkly. "Since Regina is the only living blood relative you have with magic, I'd say you're out of options."

"But Regina's heart is dark too." Zelena challenged.

"Not anymore. She proved that when she produced light magic to defeat the very darkness you exuded."

"So Regina is the answer?" Zelena asked hopefully but Rumple caught onto this quickly.

"Oh don't get your hopes up dearie. You really think Regina would go through that type of pain just to save the child you conceived to ruin her life?" Rumple laughed again and he walked to the door. "Don't bet on it. Regina may have come a long way but she's not that generous."

"You're a heartless old man to come here and darken this day even more!" Zelena shouted as more tears steamed down her face.

"I'm only returning the favor." Rumple said as he turned to leave. "You laughed at the loss of my child. Now I laugh at yours."

* * *

"Emma?" Regina asked, in love with the picture of the sonogram in her hands. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Henry."

"Regina I can't make that promise."

"Emma I'm serious." Regina said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Emma sighed at the look on her face.

"Fine." She reluctantly surrendered. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you guys are seriously the greatest! Shout out to all of you that review and thanks again to guest for leaving an even longer review than before!**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. You want me to what?" Regina asked, not believing what she had just been asked to do. She had to be dreaming.

"As soon as the baby is born we need you to give it a piece of your heart." Robin explained. "The baby won't survive without it." Regina just looked at Robin, trying to contain her anger but she could surely feel her blood boiling. Who the hell was this asshole in front of her because it surely wasn't her fiancé. Regina didn't answer. She didn't want to see Robin's face right now. She just wanted all these people to get out of her room.

"You can't really be considering this." Snow spoke up at Regina's silence.

"Oh I'm not even considering it. It's not happening." Regina said, clearly irritated with Snow's comment. Who the hell was she to but into this conversation?

"Regina this is an innocent baby we're talking about here." Snow said, with a look of disbelief.

"A baby that I'm not responsible for." Regina responded, crossing her arms.

"You can be mad at Zelena all you ant but her child, Robin's child, didn't do anything to you." Regina just remained quiet and tried to regain her composure. "I thought you changed!" Snow said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I have changed!" Regina spat back.

"Clearly you haven't if you won't even save a baby that you know won't make it without you!" Snow yelled. "Haven't enough people died at your hands already?!" That was when the evil queen came out all over Regina's face and everyone noticed it.

"Okay I think we need to go get some air." David interjected, noticing how riled up his wife was getting.

"I'm fine!" She screamed, shrugging his arms off of her.

"Honey." He said, looking into her eyes. "You need to cool off." Snow looked at Regina once more before storming off with a concerned David following behind her.

"Regina you are thinking about it aren't you?" Robin asked seriously.

"How can you even ask that of me Robin?!" Regina asked, clearly pissed. Emma only sat quietly in the corner, trying to stay uninvolved from all the yelling.

"What do you mean? You really think I want my child to die?" He asked, not believing how selfish Regina was being.

"Your child?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes my child." Robin repeated.

"Well why don't you, your child, and its mother just run of into the sunset and live happy ever after!"

"Believe me. Even if I wanted to, that would never happen because you would have killed it!" Robin shot back, walking through the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

Zelena let out another curdling scream as she pushed again. Her contractions were finally close enough together that she could deliver, though she didn't want to because she knew the inevitable.

"Your baby's crowning." Dr. Lee told Zelena. "Now I want to you take a breath. A couple more pushes and you'll be able to hold her." Five pushes later, and the baby was out but no crying filled the room.

"It's a girl." The doctor informed them while she cleaned the child off.

"What... what's wrong?" Zelena asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid it's exactly as we predicted." Dr. Lee said, turning towards the two parents. "She's breathing but barely. She doesn't have long."

"So this is it." Zelena said, her lip trembling. Just then the door opened and a nurse pushed Regina sitting in a wheelchair. She was still weak from her fall.

Regina closed her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart. She knew this was going to be extra painful because of her bruised ribs. Regina gasped in pain as she plunged her hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. There her black heart sat in her hand. Regina took another breath before she gripped her heart with both hands and began to tear it. Robin winced at the murderous sounds that came from her lips as he watched the love of his life tear off a small piece of her heart. Regina looked at both pieces in her hand. She put the big piece back into her chest and whimpered in pain as it passed her bruised ribs. She looked at the small piece of her heart in her hand. Did she really want to do this? Well of course she didn't but she wouldn't go back to being shunned by everyone she cared about for letting the baby die. Still, she had a choice. She could still turn back though Robin would never forgive her.

"If we're going to do it we need to do it now." Dr. Lee said, interrupting her train of thought.

Regina shot a deadly glare at the doctor which was clearly telling her to shut up. Regina looked over to the baby just lying there. So it was a girl. she thought, noticing the pink blanket she was wrapped up in. It was almost as if the baby had no life. She looked over at Robin. It was almost as if he was begging with his eyes. She really didn't have a choice did she? The nurse wheeled her over closer to the baby. Regina place the piece of her heart over the baby's chest and gently pushed in until the piece disappeared. The room was silent. They all waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds before the baby started crying. Robin wiped a tear from his face and walked over to pick up his daughter, gently rocking her to try and calm her down. Regina honestly didn't know when the best time to tell Robin about her pregnancy was. So she figured now was as good a time as ever.

"Robin." Regina said, looking up at him smiling at his child. She could only hope that when their baby was born he would look at it the same way.

"Hmm?" He asked absent-mindedly. All of his attention was on the child in his arms.

"Never mind." Regina said lowly, feeling hurt. "Take me back to my room." She said and the nurse complied, pushing her out of the room.

* * *

"So you really did it." Regina heard a voice say as she was rolled back to her room.

"I'm really not in the mood for you right now." She snarled at him. "Get out."

"As you wish." Rumplestiltskin said as she got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "But of course I do have to say thank you for doing my bidding for me."

"I didn't do it for you." Regina spat. "And besides I thought you didn't want me to save the baby."

"Well I would've preferred the other option dearie but either way Zelena ends up miserable."

"But I just saved her child." Regina argued. "If anyone's going to be miserable it's me."

"Well you can't have forgotten. All magic comes with a price." Rumple said, exiting the room. "And Zelena is about to pay it."

* * *

Robin looked at the now quiet baby in his arms. She was so peaceful.

"Let me hold her." Zelena ordered. She was feeling anxious that she had yet to hold her daughter. "Robin reluctantly handed the baby over to her as she reached her arms out. As soon as the baby left Robins arms the baby began to wail.

"Now now dear. Mommy's here. It's alright." Zelena cooed but the baby only screamed louder. "Well she must need to change." Zelena said frantically as she looked down into the newborns face that was covered in tears.

"Here let me." Robin said as he took the baby from her, but as soon as the baby left Zelena's arms the crying stopped immediately.

"What did you do?" Zelena asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything." Robin shrugged. "I'm just holding her." He said, unclear of what was going on.

"Well clearly she fine now so give her back." She said, motioning for Robin to hand their daughter over. Robin did as he was asked and once again the baby began crying hysterically but as soon as Robin took her back she was as quite as a mouse.

"I don't undertand!" Zelena screamed.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rumple asked, appearing into the room, making them both jump. "That baby doesn't want you." He said a bit too cheery to her liking.

"But she's my daughter." Zelena argued.

"True, but now that the child has Regina's heart, Regina has more of a connection to that baby than you will ever have."

"You set this up!" Zelena yelled.

"Indeed I did. Your heart would've worked just fine. Anyone's would've for that matter." He explained. "But then I wouldn't have my revenge would I?" "But after all, you should have known better. All magic comes with a price." He snickered before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're okay enough to stay by yourself?" Emma asked as she pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Miss Swan, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Regina retorted, opening the door on the passenger side. "And besides, I won't be by myself."

"If you say so." Emma said skeptically. "But if you need anything just call." Regina only nodded as she got out of the car. "And you'd think by now you could stop calling me miss Swan." Emma called after the brunette.

"Not a chance Miss Swan." Regina said as she headed towards the front door. Emma waited until Regina got the door unlocked before she drove away.

"Mommy!" She heard as she pushed the door open. Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face seeing the 6 year old run towards her. Roland was so exited that she was finally home that he ran and lunged himself at her. Regina had to steady herself with the door.

"Careful sweetie. I'm still hurt." Regina told him as she smoothed over his hair.

"Mommy I missed you." Roland mumbled into her legs.

"I missed you too my little knight." Regina answered back. "More than you know. Did you behave for Belle?" She asked, looking around for her.

"Yes." He said, innocently.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He could be a handful if he wanted to be.

"He was an angel." Belle said coming from the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" Belle asked, concerned.

"I honestly don't know how I feel right now." Regina said, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days.

"Well I hope you feel better." Belle said, grabbing her coat. "Bye Roland." She smiled down at the toddler before she opened the door to leave.

"Bye bye Belle." Roland said, still holding onto Regina's leg.

"Where's papa?" Roland asked, looking up at Regina.

"Your father is still at the hospital but he should be back tomorrow."

"Oh." Roland said plainly.

"But that just means I get to have you all to myself." Regina said, holding her hand out for the little boy to take. Roland only nodded as he took his new mother's hand. Regina led him to the couch so that they could sit and he could tell her all about his weekend.

"Mommy why are you sad?" Roland asked, catching Regina off guard.

"I'm not sad sweetie." She lied.

"Yes you are." Roland argued. "I know it because you make the frowny face when your sad." He explained. "And you make the frowny face a lot."

"I do?" She asked, unaware of this. She always tried to put on a good face for Roland.

"Mhmm." He nodded. "I don't like it when you're sad. Do you have a bobo?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I think my heart has a big bobo." She said.

"Well will a kiss make it better? You always kiss me when I have a bobo and I feel better." Roland suggested as his eyes lit up.

"Yes I think that would help me a lot." Regina weakly smiled and pulled him carefully onto her lap. Roland leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mommy." He said as he laid his head against her chest.

"I love you too Roland." She said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "So much."

"I'm really happy you're my mommy now." Roland said.

"Me too sweetheart." She smiled.

* * *

Regina had put Roland to bed a little while ago. After that, she had decided to go to her office and catch up on some of her work. She knew that she should be resting but she desperately a distraction. She had been looking at her sonogram for what seemed like forever. She looked at the picture one last time before placing it in her desk drawer and closing it. She let out a yawn and decided to head to bed. As Regina headed down the hall, the door to Roland's room cracked open.

"Mommy?" Roland asked as he peeked his head out his door.

"Yes Roland?" She asked, wondering how long he had been awake.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love that." Regina said as she led him to her room. She slid into bed and immediately felt right at home in her satin sheets.

"Mommy." Roland said as he snuggled closer to her.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked as she smoothed over his hair.

"How come there's gonna be a baby?" Roland asked. He still didn't quite understand.

"Sweetheart we talked about this remember?" Regina reminded, not wanting to go through this again.

"But your belly didn't get big. So where did it come from." He asked. Regina only sighed before answering.

"My belly didn't get big because it's not my baby sweetheart."

"It's not your baby?" He asked and Regina shook her head. "Then she's not my sister." Roland announced.

"Yes she is Roland. She's your daddy's baby. That makes her your sister." Roland scrunched up his face as he thought about that.

"Well I don't want her." He said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked, wanting to know what was going through his head.

"Cause I don't want to share you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you definitely won't have to worry about that. Not for a while anyway." Regina said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You promise?" He asked seriously.

"There's nothing to promise Roland. She's not my child and she will never replace you."

"But how do you know?" Roland asked, still skeptical.

"I just know." Regina said simply.

"But I'm not your real son and you love me." He reminded. "And Henry too."

"Just because I didn't have you doesn't mean I don't love you." Regina said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Then how do you know you won't love the new baby too?"

"That's completely different." Regina said, quickly.

"How?"

"It just is." Regina said, wondering why Roland felt the need to ask so many questions. "Now come on. Time to go to sleep." The next morning Regina was awoken the tiny hands that were trying to wake her.

"Wake up. Wake up." Roland said anxiously to Regina.

"What is it." Regina shot up, thinking that something was wrong.

"Papa's home." Regina relaxed once she realized nothing was wrong. "Let's go!" He said hoping off of the bed.

"You go ahead sweetie." Regina said, not wanting to see Robin right now.

"Okay!" Roland said as he dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Papa!" Roland said as he tackled his father.

"Hey buddy." Robin greeted is son. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it papa?" Roland asked excitedly.

"You're going to get to meet your sister tomorrow." Robin was surprised when Roland's smile faded away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do I have to?" Roland asked, not liking the idea of this new baby. Things were just fine.

"Of course you do Roland. She's your sister." Robin was taken aback. He hadn't expected this reaction from Roland.

"But I don't want to." Roland whined.

"We'll talk about it later." Robin said, too tired to argue with a six year old. "Where's Regina?"

"She's upstairs." Roland said. Roland went to his room while Robin headed to the one he shared with Regina.

"Hey" Robin said as he entered the room. "I tried calling you last night to check on you."

"Oh now you care?" Regina spat, pushing past him to leave the room.

"What do you mean? Of course I care." Robin said, surprised. "I'm your fiancé." Regina stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah some fiancé. Do you have any idea how you've been treating me the past few days?" Regina looked at him in disbelief.

"Regina I'm sorry but things have been so hectic. I didn't realize you were this upset."

"Oh but how could you realize. Every second of your time you've been with her!" Regina screamed. She just couldn't control herself anymore.

"Regina your making this more complicated than it has to be."

"You chose Zelena over me." She said, crossing her arms.

"She needed me Regina. I was just trying to do the honorable thing." Robin argued.

"I needed you too!" Regina shouted. "I needed you and you weren't there for me."

"Regina..."

"And then you had the nerve to scrutinize me for not wanting to save the baby." Regina could feel her blood boiling again.

"You were being ridiculous. You were actually going to consider letting her die!"

"It was a piece of my heart Robin! What? Did you expect me to just jump at the idea and just tear of my heart for you and my sister's child?!"

"So that's what this is about." Robin said.

"Of course that's what this is about! That's what it's always been about!" Regina shook her head. "I can't do this anymore." She said walking past him but he grabbed her arm.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Regina just looked at him before sliding her engagement ring off her finger.

"It means that if this is how things are going to be from now on, I don't want to do this anymore." She said before handing him the ring and leaving him there, dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, much thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

Regina looked out at the bay as she sat on the edge of the docks. She and Robin hadn't spoken in two days. She refused to ask Snow or Emma for a place to stay so she had been sleeping in her office. She was in such a dark place. In less than a year everything had gone from flowers to shit.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" She asked as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I know you probably can't hear me but you're the only one I can talk too." She said, speaking to her stomach. "Who am I kidding? I know why these things keep happening. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe my mother was right. Maybe evil is born and that's just who I am. Maybe I don't deserve happiness. Maybe Snow was right too. Just because I've done a few good things doesn't begin to cancel out all the terrible things I've done. Maybe I haven't changed at all. Maybe I've only been fooling myself into thinking I have. After all, I didn't even want to save the baby." Regina said as she let out a long sigh.

"To be honest I wasn't going to do it. I was going to let her die." She admitted. "At first, I thought that maybe if I just let her die that things would go back to the way they were. I thought that all my problems would be gone but you should have heard the way he spoke to me. It was like he was looking at the evil queen. So I did it for Robin. But to tell you the truth, I didn't do it so that he would be happy. I did it so that he wouldn't hate me. I can't go through that again. Have everyone give me dirty looks and snicker behind my back or have my son hate me. Now everything I tried to save is falling apart anyways." Regina whipped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe I don't deserve happiness. Maybe I'm getting exactly what I deserve. Misery. Maybe I don't deserve to live at all. After all the lives I've taken maybe I don't deserve mine. But I won't do that to you. I won't kill my unborn child. It's funny." She said as she let out a dry laugh. I only found out about you a week ago and I already love you more than I love myself. I just hope you can learn to love me too."

* * *

Over in the town hall the town committee was gathered at Snow's request.

"Are you crazy? We can't release Zelena after everything she's done." Emma said in disbelief.

"Emma you're being ridiculous. She's a mother now. That baby can't be raised in a cell. That's inhuman." Snow argued.

"I thought the baby was staying with Robin." Emma said and everyone turned to him.

"Only half the time. The other half she'll be with Zelena." He explained.

"Then it's settled." Snow decided. "We'll release Zelena from the asylum."

"No nothing has been decided mom."

"Why are you so against this?" Snow asked her daughter. That isn't a conducive environment for a baby to be raised."

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were campaigning for Zelena! Why are you so supportive of a woman who's only life goal is to ruin Regina's life?"

"Because I believe in second chances." Snow answered simply.

"This was her second chance and look what she did with it." Emma pointed out.

"Arguing is going to get us nowhere." The Blue Fairy stepped in.

"Yeah, I say we take a vote." Grumpy suggested.

"Alright." Charming said. "All in favor of releasing Zelena from the asylum raise your hands." Charming rose his hand and was joined by Snow, the Blue Fairy, Belle and Robin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma rolled her eyes as Robin rose his hand.

"All those opposed." Charming said and looked around as Emma, Grumpy, Granny, Ruby and Hook's hand went up.

"It's five to five." Ruby spoke up, stating the obvious.

"Well who's the deciding vote?" Granny asked.

"Regina is." Snow said somberly.

"Yeah well good luck with that." Emma said sharply, still annoyed that this whole thing was happening in the first place.

"Well until we can decided on what to do, I guess this meeting is over." Belle said, and with that everyone began to get up from their seats. As soon as the meeting was over Robin rushed over to Emma before she could disappear.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Robin asked Emma as she headed for the door.

"I guess." Emma said a bit dryly. She wasn't the biggest fan of Robin at the moment.

"You and Regina have sort of become friends right?" He asked.

"Uhh, well I guess you could say that." Emma complied.

"Then maybe you could talk to her for me." He suggested.

"I really don't think I should get in the middle of you and Regina's business."

"Well she's being ridiculous. She gave back her engagement ring. Can't you at least try to talk some sense into her?" Robin asked desperately.

"Wait wait wait." Emma said in shock. " _She's_ being ridiculous?"

"Emma surely you don't..."

"No don't you 'Emma' me." She interrupted. "Do you have any idea what you've put Regina through for the past week?"

"Well I..."

"And while you've been off playing house with Zelena I've been the one picking up your slack. So don't you talk to me about Regina being ridiculous. If anyone's being ridiculous around here it's you. I don't know what the hell as gotten into you lately but you better snap out of it and fast. You're rude to her all the time now, all you do is yell at her, and you practically went missing after she fell down a flight of stairs. Regina and I haven't always seen eye to eye but she deserves better than that. Frankly, right now she deserves better than you. You're not the same anymore. So I suggest you get you're priorities straight and go fix your relationship before she leaves you for good."

Robin just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't have possible been acting as Emma was describing.

"Have I really been that bad?" Robin said, mulling it over.

"Yeah." Emma said. Could Robin be anymore oblivious? She thought.

"I suppose I should talk to her then."

"I think it's pretty obvious that you should."

"I have no Idea where she is."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"She won't answer my calls."

"Let me try." Emma said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Regina's number. Emma heard the phone ring a couple times before Regina picked up.

"Yes Emma." Regina said, looking out at the water. Emma couldn't help but notice the sadness in her tone.

"Regina where are you?" Emma asked.

"At the docks. Why?" Regina wondered.

"No reason. Just checking on you. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey Emma." Regina said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with but your kindness has made this past week bearable."

"Regina whether we like it or not, we're family. I be here for you if you need me." Emma said before hanging up the phone.

"She's at the docks." Emma told Robin, before leaving with Killian.

* * *

As Robin drove to the docks he couldn't help but feel worse and worse. The thoughts of him fighting with Regina kept running through his head.

 _"How can you even ask that of me Robin?!"_

 _"What do you mean? You really think I want my child to die?"_

 _"Your child?"_

 _"Yes my child."_

 _"Well why don't you, your child, and its mother just run of into the sunset and live happy ever after!"_

 _"Believe me. Even if I wanted to, that would never happen because you would have killed it!"_

 _"You were being ridiculous. You were actually going to consider letting her die!"_

 _"It was a piece of my heart Robin! What? Did you expect me to just jump at the idea and just tear of my heart for you and my sister's child?!"_

 _"So that's what this is about."_

 _"Of course that's what this is about! That's what it's always been about! I can't do this anymore."_

"What did I do?" Robin asked himself as he reached his destination. Robin immediately spotted Regina and headed towards her, not sure where to even start. "Hey." Robin said but was meant with complete silence. "I know you must not feel like talking to me." He started.

"I don't have anything to say." Regina said lowly. "How did we get like this?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't know." Robin sighed. "Regina I'm so sorry I've been such an ass lately. I don't know why it took me so long to see it."

"I don't like fighting with you." She said, looking up at him. That was the first time he had actually seen the sadness in her eyes.

"And you think I do?"

"Seems like it." Regina said looking back out at the view. Robin sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Regina I've just been so overwhelmed... with everything." He admitted. "But you have to understand that I do love you and I will always care about you."

"You didn't seem to care when I was in the hospital."

"Regina I was so scared. You cant even begin to imagine how I felt when I saw you unconscious on the stairs. I know you don't remember this but I was there with you the entire night. I didn't even want to go to sleep in case you woke up. Then Zelena showed up in labor and I felt I had to be there for my child. I know it might not seem like it, but this is hard for me too. I'm so angry all the time. I feel like the biggest idiot for not being able to tell the difference between my old wife and the Wicked Witch. I guess I've just been taking it out on you." He looked over at Regina but she remained quiet.

"You know before all of this, I had a plan. I was going to propose to you and we were going to be a proper family. I was going to give you the life you deserve. Now because of my dumb mistake, I'll never be able to give you that."

"Robin I love you and I'm trying but I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"One thing I do know is that I can't go on without you. You are my soulmate and I let you down in so many ways. But if you'll have me I'd like to give this back to you and I promise I'll make it up to you." He said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket. Regina held out her hand and he slid it on her ring finger.

"Are we going to be okay?" Regina asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be just fine." Robin said wrapping his arm around her. "We'll get through it together."

"Robin?" Regina said, ready to tell him about the baby. Once he looked at her she decided against it. Things were finally getting better. She didn't want to mess it up by giving him news she wasn't even sure he'd want to hear. "I... I love you."

"I love you too." Robin said, oblivious to the fact that he had another child on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you this morning?" Robin asked Regina as he entered the kitchen.

"Nervous I guess." Was all Regina could say before she took a sip of her coffee.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Robin said "I realize how hard this must be for you. I'm so sorry I couldn't see that before."

"I know I haven't been the most supportive either." Regina admitted. "You want to have a relationship with your child and I need to accept that."

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Robin smiled, feeling the most relieved he'd been in months. Things were finally getting better.

"How about we just try our best to meet each other half way?" Regina offered as she stretched her palm across the counter.

"I'd like nothing more." Robin agreed, placing his hand over hers. Just then a wave of nausea hit Regina and she took off to the bathroom. Robin quickly followed after her but she had beat him and had already shut the door and locked it.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine." Regina struggled to get out after she emptied her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked through the door. She certainly didn't sound fine.

"Just give me a minute." Robin could do nothing but wait for her to come out. After rinsing out her mouth and getting herself together, Regina finally immersed from the bathroom.

"What happened? Are you feeling ill?" Robin asked frantically. Maybe this was too much for her to handle.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little queasy. That's all." She wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Are you ready then." Robin asked skeptically.

Regina nodded and moved to get her coat. "Robin?"

"Yes love?" He answered as he opened the door.

"You never told me her name." Regina said, after realizing the fact.

"Eleanor. Her name is Eleanor."

* * *

"And you're absolutely sure you're ready to meet her?" Robin asked seriously as he drove her Mercedes. He had gotten the hang of driving over the past few months.

"Yes Robin. Now stop asking me before I change my mind."

"Sorry love." He apologized as he kissed the back of her hand. They drove the rest of the way in silence until they pulled up in front of the asylum. "Do you want to wait here while I go and get her?"

"No. I'll come if that's alright." Regina said uneasily.

"As long as you're comfortable." Regina only nodded as she opened the passenger door. They both made their way inside, downstairs, and past the receptionist to Zelena's sell. Regina took a breath. As she unlocked the door Regina was surprised that her sister hadn't hit her with a snide remark but she soon realized it was because of the loud crying that filled the room.

"Please just stop... stop." Zelena pleaded. She looked as if she was about to pass out from exhaustion and rip her hair out from frustration at the same time. "Oh just take her." She surrendered as she handed the baby off to the nurse in the room. As soon as the child was in a different pair of arms, the wails dimmed down into soft sniffles. It was only then that Zelena noticed she had visitors.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Zelena spat as she laid eyes on Regina.

"She's here with me." Robin answered, slightly uncomfortable by his fiancée and the mother of his child being in the same room.

"She did this. This is all your fault!" Regina was about to retaliate but Robin beat her to it.

"She saved our child's life. If it weren't for her, our child wouldn't be here."

"Well what difference does it make?" Zelena asked with tears in her eyes. "She cries every time I touch her and screams every time I hold her. Because of you my child will never love me."

"Zelena..." Regina started.

"No! You don't get to speak." Zelena interrupted. "Once again sister, you've ruined my one chance at love. My child was the only chance I had at that and you stole that from me!"

"You think you deserve love after all the pain and terror you've caused?" Regina asked in disbelief. Even when she did something good it was still bad in someone's eyes.

"You have it! And we are exactly the same."

"I am nothing like you." Regina snarled.

"You took my only chance at happiness from me just as I tried to take yours from you. The only difference is, you succeeded."

"I kept my promise to you. I promised in Camelot that I would make sure your child would be safe and loved. As hard as it was for me, I kept that promise but I never promised the same for you." Regina finished as she turned away.

"Just take her." Zelena mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked in disbelief as she turned back around.

"She'll never love me." Zelena admitted, lying on the bed and turning her back to them. "She holds no value to me anymore."

"Well isn't that just like you to throw something away when it holds no more used to you." Robin said. Zelena said nothing feeling too defeated to fight anymore.

"Let's go Robin." Regina said as Robin followed her out the door with the baby in his arms.

* * *

Regina paced in her study as she tried to clear her head. What was she going to do? A part of her desperately wanted to tell Robin but then another part of her didn't. She was pregnant and already showing the effects from it. She couldn't lie forever. Sooner or later he would find out. Regina turned once again and was startled by the man that had appeared in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Regina asked, calming down once she realized who it was.

"Oh my beloved grandson let me in." Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"What do you wan't Rumple?" Regina said, not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"You saved the child." He said, an unsatisfied tone clear in his voice.

"I had to." Regina said simply.

" _I had to._ " He mocked. "Since when does her majesty _have_ to do anything she doesn't want to? This woman set out to erase your very existence, conceived a child with your soul mate, and this is how you act when you have the upper hand? You save the child?"

"I'm not that person anymore. You of all people should understand that."

"Bullshit! The Regina I know wants that child gone as much as I do."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." Regina said, turning to leave. This was not a conversation she was going to have.

"I know you well enough to know that you're with child."

"What?" She stopped right on her heels.

"I may have lost my magic, but I haven't lost my intuition and something tells me you are with child."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Regina gritted her teeth.

"Don't I?" Rumple challenged.

"You of all people should know I can't bear children. Seeing as how you're the one who gave me the potion in the first place."

"Ah, but you and I both know magic changed once we came to this world. That potion was magic dearie. Once you brought us to this world. The effects of the potion wore off because up until recently, there was no magic in Storybrooke."

"What are you saying?"

"Well I think we both know the answer to that." Rumple smirked. "And from what I can tell, that child will be powerful." Rumple said, raising his voice on purpose.

"Would you keep it down!" Regina warned.

"Don't worry dearie. I won't tell anyone." Rumple assured her in a condescending tone.

"What's your price?" Regina sighed, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"I don't make deals anymore. Remember?"

"Somehow I find that extremely hard to believe. So let me ask you again. What is your price?"

"I am so glad you asked. You see there's a certain task I need you to take care of for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina squinted as she opened her eyes to a head of brown curls and a familiar dimpled smile. Even seconds after waking up she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well good morning." Regina said as she playfully ruffled his hair. Roland giggled and laid his head in the crook of her neck which seemed to be his favorite spot. Regina kissed the top of his head as she rubbed his back. She looked over at her clock and groaned once she noticed what time it was. The clock read 6:57am.

"Roland why on earth are you up at seven o'clock on a Saturday?" More importantly, why was she being woken up at 7:00am on a Saturday?

"Baby woke me up." Roland answered quietly as he played with the strap of her night gown. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was beginning to wind down again. She guessed that it would only be a few minutes before he was fast asleep again. Regina looked over and noticed the empty side of the bed. Only then did she realize that Robin was missing from his place beside her. Judging from what Roland had said, she guessed that he was with the baby in one of the spare rooms that they had converted to a nursery. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Roland's light snores fill the room. She took his lead and relaxed until she fell asleep again herself.

Later that morning Regina was woken up again by a more hyper Roland.

"Roland." Regina groaned. "What did I say about weekends?"

"I know Gina but it's ten o'clock now and I'm hungry." Regina looked over at the clock and saw that he was right.

"Alright then." Regina agreed, pulling back the sheet so that she could get up.

"Yay!" Roland exclaimed excitedly. "Make me pancakes Gina!" Roland said as he followed her out of the room.

"Is that how you ask for pancakes?" Regina asked, as they descended the stairs.

"Gina will you make me pancakes please?" Roland corrected himself.

"Of course I will." Regina answered getting all of the ingredients out. With help from Roland, breakfast was ready in about a half an hour. Now Roland, Regina, and Robin sat at the dining table. It was almost like old times. Minus the fact that there was a baby upstairs napping. Robin only got one bite into his food before the baby started crying for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Why does she always have to cry?" Roland whined covering his ears.

"Because she's a baby Roland. That's what babies do." Robin answered, his patience running thin. He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to get a full nights sleep since they had brought the baby home.

"No papa! Don't go." Roland wined as Robin rose from the table. He had barely gotten to spend any time with his father over the past few days and now he was leaving again.

"Roland I have to go tend to your sister." Robin explained.

"She's not my sister!" Roland screamed, his temper visibly rising.

"Roland be nice." Regina scolded.

"No!" Roland objected.

"That's enough!" Robin shouted, his patience completely gone.

"Robin." Regina warned before looking at Roland. Regina's heart dropped as she saw her little night's lip quivering. Regina was about to say something when Roland hoped down from his seat and ran towards the stairs.

"Roland get back down here right now!" Robin commanded as he followed after his son.

"Let me go deal with him." Regina offered, stopping him. "You go deal with Eleanor." Robin let out a deep sigh and nodded. Regina ascended the stairs to Roland's bedroom and opened the door. She sighed as she watched Roland shove random clothes into his school bag.

"Going somewhere?" Roland's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and immediately stopped what he was doing. "What are you doing sweetheart?" Regina asked as she crossed the room and scooped him up then headed towards the bed.

"I'm running away." Roland stated matter-of-factly through his sniffles. Regina sat down with him on her lap.

"Oh? And where exactly are you running away to?" Regina asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"I...I don't know." Roland said. His sniffles turned into soft weeps as he wrapped his arms around Regina's neck. Then the waterworks started.

"Oh Honey." Regina signed as she rubbed small circles into his back.

"Papa doesn't want me anymore." Roland wailed as he clutched Regina tighter. "Since he got the baby he doesn't want me anymore."

"Sweetheart that's not true." Regina assured him.

"He yelled at me." Roland said, his little voice cracking. "Papa never yells at me."

"Sweetheart he's just stressed. A baby is a lot of work and you acting up isn't helping. But I promise you that he still loves you very much and I do too."

"Promise?" Roland said, lifting his head to look Regina in the eyes.

"I promise." Regina said, kissing his little nose. I know things are changing for you Roland but you can't misbehave just because you're not happy. And that type of behavior will not be tolerated in my house. Understood?" Roland nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gina." Roland said through sniffles. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you sweetheart." Regina assured him as she rocked him gently.

"Hey." Robin said from the doorway. Regina felt Roland tense when he heard his father's voice.

"Roland do you have something you want to say to your father?"

"I'm sorry papa." Roland said, his voice muffled against Regina's neck.

"Sit up baby." Regina instructed and Roland did so, turning towards his father.

"Papa, I'm sorry." He said, his eyes fixed on the ground. Robin crouched down to his son's level.

"I'm sorry too Roland." At this Roland slightly lifted his head. "I'm sorry for raising my voice." Roland launched himself at his father and Robin wrapped his arms around his son. Regina smiled but then she heard her phone ringing from downstairs and went to retrieve it. Regina picked up her Blackberry from of the counter and answered it.

"Emma?" Regina asked wondering why Emma would be calling.

"She's gone." Emma said in a huff.

"Care to elaborate?" Regina asked.

"Zelena's gone Regina." Emma informed her. "We think she went back to Oz."

"We?" Regina questioned.

"David is here with me."

"That's impossible she has no magic to escape, much less cross realms."

"One of the nurses here has the whole story."

"Are you at the asylum?" Regina asked.

"Yeah but..." Emma didn't get to finish her sentence before Regina appeared in front of her in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Okay then. Just poof here." Emma said as she hung up the phone. Regina immediately turned to the middle-aged woman who was dressed in a nurse uniform and assumed she was the witness.

"What do you know?" She asked the woman.

"I was just going to slide her lunch under the door like I always do but she was screaming in pain. She was begging for help but as soon as I opened the door she slammed me against the wall and ripped my heart out. First she made take her bracelet off then she forced me to break into Ruby's apartment and steal one of her magic beans."

"Ruby's been growing magic beans?" Emma interrupted, shock written all over her face.

"Apparently so." Regina said, urging the woman to go on.

"When I brought it back she threw it on the ground and disappeared. She made me do it!" Marta said as she broke out into tears. "I swear I would never do such a thing! You have to believe me."

"We know Marta." Charming said in an attempt to calm the hysteric woman down.

"Why is it you think she went back to Oz?" Regina asked.

"That was the last thing she said before she disappeared. That she was going back to Oz where you couldn't ruin her life anymore."

"Well isn't that just like her. Always playing the victim." Regina spat.

"We could go after her." Emma suggested. If Ruby is growing beans she probably has more."

"No miss Sawn." Regina said as she turned to leave.

"What do you mean no? We can just let her get away."

"I've learned well enough in my life time to leave trouble alone." Regina said.

"And you don't think she'll come back?" Emma asked skeptically.

"No, I honestly don't. Let her go miss Swan. She will most certainly not be missed." Regina said before she transported herself back to her home.

* * *

"What happened love where did you go." Robin said rising from his seat on the couch.

"I was at the asylum. Zelena escaped to Oz."

"Well good riddance. She's definitely caused me enough trouble." Robin said but then his face fell, thinking of Eleanor. "What kind of person just leaves their child behind?"

"I don't know Robin but I have a feeling she'll be just fine. She has you after all." Regina reminded him.

"And you." Robin added.

"And me." She agreed.

"Shall we go to the park as we promised Roland."

"Yes but I have one thing I need to do first." Regina said as she made her way to her office for some privacy. As soon as she was in the confines of her office, she pulled out her phone and called Rumplestiltskin. She listened to the phone ring until he answered.

"Are you ready to fulfill that task for me dearie."

"No." Regina spat into the phone. "I'm not doing anything for you."

"Courageous are we? No matter, I'm sure Robin Hood would love to hear of your little secret." Rumple said in a calm voice, expecting Regina to come back to her senses.

"I'm sure he would. Which is exactly why I'm telling him today. I will no longer allow you to manipulate me into doing your dirty work. I'm not that pathetic little girl you met years ago and you've got another thing coming if you think it's that easy to blackmail me. Goodbye Rumple." Regina hung up the phone and immediately felt a weight lifted off of her chest.

* * *

Regina sat with Robin on the park bench as they watched Roland run off his energy on the playground. _This is it._ Regina thought to herself as she turned to Robin who gave her that dashing smile of his.

"Robin I have to tell you something." Regina said nervously. She still wasn't one-hundred percent sure how he would react.

"What is it my love?" He asked, picking up on her nervousness.

"I'm..." Regina took a breath before she continued.

"You're what?" Robin asked, fear washing over him at once.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Regina finally got out. She looked over his expression which didn't change. Regina sighed sadly. "I knew this would happen. You..."

"That's great!" Robin exclaimed and was immediately down on his knees touching her stomach. Regina blinked in confusion but then smiled along with him. "But how is this possible? I though you couldn't..."

"I didn't think I could either but here we are." Regina said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Robin asked. He couldn't take his eyes off her stomach even though she wasn't showing.

"Positive." Regina pulled out the ultrasound picture she had gotten a few weeks ago and handed it to him.

"I can't believe this." He said in awe as he stared at the picture. "You're having a baby. _We're_ having a baby!"

"That we are dear." Regina said as she moved to kiss his lips. "And you know what? I think we're going to be just fine."

"I think so too." Robin agreed. Regina couldn't believe the overwhelming happiness she felt right now. Everything was finally coming together. She could finally breathe. In that moment she finally understood what true happiness was supposed to feel like.


	10. Epilogue

**This is the last and final update. It has been a pleasure writing this story for you all and I am so glad that you have enjoyed it.** **If you'd like you can check out my new story, Skeletons in the Closet, and see if you like that.** **See below for shout outs!**

* * *

 **Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

* * *

Regina let out a breath as she rolled out of bed at the sound of her daughter's cries. It was nine in the morning and Regina had just fallen back asleep no more than twenty minutes ago. She hadn't been able to get a good sleep since they had brought their daughter home two weeks ago. She flicked on the light as she entered the vibrant purple and white nursery. Her heart clenched as she listened to her daughter's wails.

"Hey princess." Regina reached into the bassinet and lifted her daughter out of the crib. As soon as the baby was in the warmth of Regina's arms, her wails lessened. Regina made her way over to the rocking chair in the nursery. She placed the baby on her chest and rocked her gently. "Don't cry sweetheart. Mommy's here." While patting her back softly.

"Are you hungry Riley?" Regina asked, already knowing the answer as she had begun to suck on her fingers. Regina repositioned them both so that they were both in a comfortable position and then began nursing Riley. Regina looked down at her bundle of joy in awe and wondered how her life had ended up to be so perfect. Ten minutes later Regina felt a shadow in the room and she turned to see Robin admiring them from there door way.

"Good morning." Robin greeted his wife as he entered the nursery. He walked over and pecked Regina on the lips then placed a kiss on Riley's little head. He noticed that she was suckling at a fast rate. "Someone's got quite an appetite this morning." Robin commented.

"I wonder who she gets it from." Regina mocked, clearly referring to her husband who seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Robin only laughed but then he noticed how tired his wife looked.

"Why don't I take her and you can go back to sleep." Robin offered.

"She's not finished."

"I think she is." Robin said, motioning towards the baby in her arms that was fast asleep.

"Oh." Regina sighed and handed the baby over to Robin. After she adjusted her clothes she headed back to her room and practically dived into the bed. Another hour of sleep sounded wonderful but she soon realized that fantasy would be short lived when she heard the two toddlers bounce into her bedroom.

"Mommy what are we having for breakfast!" Reagan asked excitedly.

"What do you girls want to eat?" Regina asked as she rolled out of her bed for the sixth time that morning.

"Ice cream?" Reagan asked hopefully.

"Nice try." Regina said. "I meant real food."

"Waffles?" Eleanor asked. If they were lucky Regina would let them put whipped cream on it.

"Waffles it is." Regina agreed as she smoothed a hand over each of their heads.

* * *

"I swear you girls eat just like your father." Regina said, wiping the syrup from Eleanor's mouth with a napkin.

"Hey." Robin said, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Do we need to have another lesson on table manners girls?"

"No!" Both girls said in unison. Regina laughed to herself.

"Alright then." Regina concluded as Roland dragged himself down the stairs.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Regina greeted but only got a tired groan out of Roland as he sat down to the table. "Oh I see. Being ten must be so exhausting that you don't even have the energy to give me a good morning kiss."

"Mom." Roland whined as he got up and walked into her open arms. Regina wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Where's your brother?" Regina asked as he went to sit back down.

"On the phone." Roland asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"With who?" Regina asked.

"Violet." Roland asked, stuffing a fork full of whipped cream covered waffles in his mouth.

"What could he and Violet have to talk about so early in the morning?"

"Remember mom? They're in looove." Roland mocked as he let out a snicker. Robin tried to stifle his laughter at the sight of Regina's face.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Reagan interrupted.

"Well you and Ellie have ballet at twelve and Roland has a soccer game at three." Regina answered going over their schedule in her head.

"Can we watch cartoons before we go?" Eleanor asked after she was finished eating.

"Sure baby." Just then, crying filled the room through the baby monitor.

"I'll go." Robin said, as he got up from the table and ascended the stairs.

"Mom, why do they always get to watch the TV first?" Roland whined, not satisfied with Regina's answer to Eleanor.

"Because they leave before you do." Regina answered simply. "You can always watch TV with them." Roland scoffed at this.

"No way. All they do is watch stupid girly shows like My Little Pony." Regina rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic.

"Stupid is a mean word!" Reagan said and turned to her mother. "Mommy I thought you said we shouldn't say stupid."

"You shouldn't." Regina agreed. "Roland knows that. Don't you?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Yes mom." Roland said with a pout. "I'm sorry."

"You can watch TV in my room today." Regina told him.

"Really?" Roland pipped up.

"Yes but just for today." Regina agreed.

"I love you!" Roland exclaimed as he jumped up out of his seat and hugged her.

"We love you too!" The girls chimed in as they joined the hug. It was that moment that Regina realized she had found her happy ending.

* * *

 **Shout Outs**

 **Shout out to the following people that favorited this story!:**

394always, AmmA5, Booklover3177, BraunGirl, Captain Birkigt,CatDelRey, DeVilDahling, Dmanderson4483, Dolphin10228, E.v.i., EmmaAthena2013, EvilRegal84, Fifinella, Franciny, GypsyBard, JAGNCISgal, JamieOUAT, JustFangirlingIt, JustSara7, K Snider, La larme de Phoenix, LilNewbornVamp, Lilstep, Long Live OutlawQueen, LucyBob, Lyvianne, MD8C, MSofiaGuZa, MaryJasmine, Meyveli Puding, Mirella Vieira, MissCaffeinatedPocket, MoonAsphodel15318, My soul is forever yours, Natali Rempel Drews, OutlawQueen8, OutlawQueenEndGame, Outlawqeen108, Paula-Oncer, PrincessMiss, Resilient Heart of a Queen, Ri Granger Potter, Savysnape7, StaLana12, Stefangelina, SweetiesNCupcakes, TeleFicsMovies211, TildaJoy, TsukihanaYUE, UnpoisonedApple, Yazzy1296, aford416, akira02165642, .581, beamarielirazan, belen-evil-panda, bernie041378, c635, carolfrau, castlefringereader, ccastilleja, desconhecido, emiemi7, 2, emz0605, .oncer12, fariamanda, hevelinchris, iineedlove, jennawirth, mell11258, meryinustar, outlawqueen16, outlawqueenbey44, outlawqueenoncers, regaholic, .x, 1, sexylady69, smurfgirlx, tl404, vietnameseoncer, vigiita, vintagebear24, x The Evil Queen x, xxouatwritesxx

 **Shout out to the following people that followed this story!:**

1yh1, 104maria92, 394always, Ailec22, Almighty Smurph, AmmA5, Apples26, BMontgomery, Beaj, .Rose, BloodRose101, Booklover3177, CatDelRey, Dangerousmills, DeVilDahling, Defter, Dmanderson4483, Dolphin10228, Drika Achele, EmmaAthena2013, EnchantedApril, Evil-Wicked Sisterhood, Evil Once Swan, EvilQueenWinchester, EvilRegal84, EvilRegal267, EvilRegalPanda, Franciny, GypsyBard, Iknowsomethingyoudon'tknow, JAGNCISgal, JamieOUAT, JazziJazz, JennCora87, JennyRegal, JustFangirlingIt, Kagome Echizen Fan, LBEAR52, La larme de Phoenix, LilNewbornVamp, LilahMorgann, Lilstep, Liudi Flix, Long Live OutlawQueen, Luisa7, Lyvianne, MD8C, MMS1994, MSofiaGuZa, Madame Morrison, MaryJasmine, MelindaSkyeMay, Meyveli Puding, MillaHalliwell, MissCaffeinatedPocket, MoonAsphodel15318, MsMinnieM, My soul is forever yours, Natali Rempel Drews, Nemisses, Nos Iterum Occurret, OQForever, OnceFanChelsea, Ouat101, OutlawQueen8, Outlawqeen108, Paula-Oncer, Pebblez24, PrincessMiss, QueenyLana, QuinnoftheMoon, Raven1019, Reannederful, Regal-Hood, Regalness, ReginaEmmaMills, Resilient Heart of a Queen, Ri Granger Potter, Sailor Dreamer95, Savysnape7, SissiCuddles, StarLush, Stefangelina, Stephybezy, Story'byme

 **Shout out to the following reviewers!:**

Dmanderson4483, LucyBob, JustFangirlingIt, 104maria92, LordsandLadies2015, caitscat, hevelinchris, Stephybezy, katalina12, PrincessMiss, Blue Penhorwood, Regalness, .581, Mia, x The Evil Queen x, SAHRAT, StorybrookeGirl, GG, k4yz, 394always, SweetiesNCupcakes, Regalness, ccastilleja, Queen Crepe, TeleFicsMovies211, .oncer12, outlawqueen16, Amber, Rose of Dark, EvilRegalTwinnies, tiCocoChanelle, wcying713, Melissa, Sephoraluv, outlawqueenbey44, vintagebear24, thorpek, kneelinfrontofthequeen

 **Shout out to the following reviewers that commented on multiple chapters!:**

hocheukkiii, Savysnape7, Apples26, Long Live OutlawQueen, OQForever, WoolGrillRegal, Outlawqeen108, kurotenshi-08, WoolGrillRegal, JamieOUAT, Lyvianne, Dolphin10228, UnpoisonedApple, Megan, X6Dalton, Natali Rempel Drews, EmmaAthena2013


End file.
